As I lay Dying
by iamsesshomarusfluff
Summary: Kagome sits at a river on a wintery night, and she has a wound that won't heal. But an unexpected visitor shows up, and gives her hope.


There I sat, letting the cut on my wrist bleed. I held it out over the flowing of the ice cold water of the river. It was winter, the snow lightly falling, adding more to what was already on the ground, numbing me. The razor in my hand stained the pure white into snow. I cut to deep. I knew it. But somehow, I couldn't find it in me to care. It just felt good to know that I had some life in me, which was now flowing in the river, carrying out of my grasp. I stared at the wound I created and suddenly thought what Inuyasha would do if he saw me like this. I wondered if even could smell it. I ran far away, not wanting anyone to see me. I lived alone, I would die alone. I sighed indifferently, and looked up at the night sky, illuminated by a full moon. It was below zero or something like that, but my body didn't seem to respond. I was done with shivering, and my muscles in my back were to numb for me to feel the ach in the anymore. I sat there, wondering what led me to do this. Oh yea, Inuyasha had pushed things to far this time, and I had enough. I was tired of being seen though. I was tired of not being good enough. I never was, and even though I accepted that fact, it still didn't help. It still didn't take away the pain. But this did.

Suddenly, I heard the crunching sound of someone walking on the snow behind me. I looked back down at my wound and thought about whether or not I should come up with a lousy excuse, or just let them see me. It didn't matter now as they now stood right behind me. I let out a sigh and tilted my wrist so the blood flowed right into the river. It still hadn't stopped bleeding nor was it clotting. I waited for him to say something, as I knew that once he found that I was missing, he would come looking for me. But he didn't say anything. So, I decided to break the silence.

"What are you waiting for Inuyasha?" I said flatly.

"I wouldn't know, considering that I am not him." Came the most unexpected voice I thought I would hear tonight.

I shot my head back to stare into his golden eyes that looked down at me with…. Concern? But my breath hitched and I could think about it. He glowed. The moonlight lit up his silver hair, making his pale skin glow, accenting his markings. The snow fluttered around him, making him look surreal. A light breeze fluttered through, making his hair sway, and the white silk of his sleeves.

I turned away, looking at my wound. The red contrasted with the white surroundings. I didn't say anything else. What could I say? I wondered why he was here. What could he possibly want? He had to know that I would last much longer. It was becoming more difficult to breathe. I heard the snow crunch under his weight and he shifted to come and sit beside me. He reached out with his only arm and grabbed my arm. He held it so gently, so carefully it surprised me.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked just above a whisper.

"Don't worry about it." Came my automatic response.

He gave me a look that said, "Don't play me."

"You don't have to worry about it. I cut to deep and I don't have long. Its hard to even breathe."

"Humans are such careless beings." He mumbled.

I jerked my hand back, causing the wound to bleed even more. But I didn't care. I stuck my hand in the cold, numbing water and watched it wash away my life. I almost smiled peacefully, but I remembered that I had company. Company of a certain demon lord, Sesshomaru.

He stubbornly took my arm back and wrapped it in a cloth he must have pulled out of his top. He wrapped it and tied it tightly, almost cutting off my blood pressure. Heh, as if I had enough left to be cut off.

"It still won't stop it." I whispered.

"No, but I do have a way to save you."

I looked at him skeptical. The only way I knew how he could save anybody was with the tensagia, which you have to die first, then be revived. But he said "saved" not "revived".

"I'm too lost to be saved." I whispered in the wind, but I knew he heard me. He was a full blooded demon, how could he not?

"No one is too lost to be saved."

I looked up into his eyes, and my heart warmed. His eyes showed warmth in them, the last hope I would ever see. My eyes started to blur with tears. It would not help to cry, it would do no good. My tears couldn't erase the pain, erase the past. My tears wouldn't heal my wounds. But they would show him my gratitude. They would show him that I wasn't lost after all, not if he himself, the ice lord, had hope. Even as I was dying, I would still have hope. Hope of something better would come of it.

He leaned in and put his lips to my ear. His warm breath sent shivers up my spine. And in a whisper, he said that last words I would ever hear.

"I will always be watching over you, Kagome. I will always be watching."

I chocked back a sob and wrapped my arms around his neck. He nuzzled mine as he pulled me closer. And as I died, as my life finally faded away, he softly placed a kiss on my cold lips.


End file.
